


Mystery Spot

by bisexual_catastrophe



Series: The Soulmates Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Major Character Undeath, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexual_catastrophe/pseuds/bisexual_catastrophe
Summary: BOOK TWO OF THE SOULMATES SERIESWhen Dean, Sam, and (Y/n) are investigating the disappearance of a man from a tourist location, Dean is shot and killed. Soon enough, the youngest Winchester has an idea of what is happening on the case, and she isn't too happy when she figures it out.(I do not own Supernatural or (Y/n), the only thing I own is the not-really-romantic subplot.)Warning: This is an entire episode of Supernatural: Season 3 Episode 11, so buckle up for the matching scenes and incredibly long chapters.Book One: Tall TalesBook Two: Mystery SpotBook Three: Changing ChannelsBook Four: Hammer of the GodsBook Five: Bring 'Em Back Alive & Unfinished BusinessBook Six: Beat The Devil & Exodus
Relationships: Bobby Singer & You, Dean Winchester & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, Sam Winchester & You
Series: The Soulmates Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986256
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

_"We're soulmates."_

(Y/n) opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when nothing popped in her head. She only gave the archangel a questioning look, to which he nodded his head. "You... Me..." _Nope._ She lifted the glass to her lips and drained the rest of her Jack Daniels.

The archangel was not surprised by her reaction. He expected nothing less. "Last drink (Y/n). You have any more all I'm going to tell you will slip out to your brothers." He watched her expression transition from confusion to surprise, then back toward confusion.

"Every angel to exist has a soulmate, no matter what they've done, or who they're bound to be. I'm surprised that Dad put us together, to be honest with you... which I can only be at this point."

There was silence, but (Y/n) was quick to cut it with a load of questions. "Why does it surprise you? Is there something wrong with who I am?" _Perhaps it's because I'm a hunter and he's... an angel?_

Gabriel shifted in his seat. "Well... it's a little weird, but um... angels finding their soulmate is a _super rare_ thing. I've actually forgotten the fact of having one until you and your brothers showed up." He chuckled lightly, as it had been a millennium since God created him and the world.

"So... remind me why I can't tell my brothers?"

"Witness protection (Y/n)." The archangel repeated. "My brothers have no clue where I am. Right when Luci and Mike had a problem, I jumped." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I didn't want to see my brothers fighting... Anyway, if you were to tell your brothers-- all Hell would break loose, and that would be a poor choice." (Y/n) pursed her lips, thinking everything over. "Knowing who I am would alert my brothers, and they would find a way to kill me- resulting in killing you. Sam and Dean also a tad bit protective over you, am I correct?"

He wasn't wrong at all. Any other hunter that stole a glance at (Y/n) was told to back off. The last man that had spoken to her was snapped until he left. As much as it annoyed her, that's the thing about being the only girl and the youngest: overprotective big brothers.

"Dean doesn't believe in a higher power, Gabriel... but after the stunt, you pulled in the auditorium..." the archangel nodded, whiskey eyes lowering to the floor guiltily. He was just trying to do his job. "You could've killed them both, and they'll see that as a huge threat."

Gabriel snapped his fingers, guilt leaving his expression quick. "Bingo. Them knowing would be a problem on both of our accounts. So," he faced (Y/n) and held his pinkie out. "We need to keep this between us, for both of our safeties. Can you do that?"

Y/n) looked down at his finger. She would be lying to her brothers, something rare in her life. And the last thing she wanted to happen would be this secret blowing up in her face.

There was nothing more to do than intertwine their pinkies, "I can."

What (Y/n) Winchester did not know was that making that promise would force feelings and changes to erupt through her body that could cause problems.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCENES WILL BE REPEATED DUE TO THE EPISODE--
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

The chorus to Asia's _Heat Of The Moment_ filled Sam's ears. He shot out of bed with wide eyes, looking around the room for where the song had come from. It was the clock-radio next to his bed, reading the time as well as the day: Tuesday.

Dean turned to his brother, watching him blink and groan tiredly. "Rise and shine, Sammy!" he shouted over the music, finishing the last lace on his boot.

"Dude, Asia?" Sam asked in a mixture of disgust and a random dose of tiredness. He had slept peacefully, but there was still the fist of no sleep that decided to drag itself across his body.

Dean frowned, looking at the clock-radio then to Sam in mock-surprise. "Come on, you love this song, and you know it."

A loud groan from the other side of the room stopped Sam from saying anything further. "Dean, I swear to all that's holy, if you don't turn that down--"

Dean ignored his little sister and reached for the dial, increasing the volume with a smirk. "What?" He shouted to his sister, who moved her pillow to cover her ears, scowling. "Sorry, I can't hear you!"

Sam chuckled at Dean, who was beginning to bop along to the song, mouthing the words to Sam. The result of doing so earned a boot to the head, halting his show.

Sleep is nonexistent with you two," (Y/n) grumbled as she got up, switching the radio off then storming to the bathroom before her brothers could.

The complaint she had made was half a lie. The truth was, sleep had been quite the amount of trouble since her parting with Gabriel.

While shrugging on her leather jacket, (Y/n) roughly brushed her teeth at the thought of him. Gabriel had dropped a bomb about them being soulmates, talked to her maybe ten to fifteen times throughout the year. Their last talk had been five months ago, and since then, something strange was developing in her body... and it involved the archangel.

Praying had been a bust, due to her not supposed to be doing it. Gabriel mentioned that "Someone upstairs could accidentally catch it," which forced her to stick to the phone. Still, he didn't answer- and it had gotten _really annoying._

"Who pissed in your cornflakes?" Dean asked with a laugh as he watched her walk out of the bathroom. (Y/n) grumbled something under her breath that he didn't quite catch, though her expression showed it was something hostile- also known as 'to be left alone.'

Sam shrugged when Dean looked at him for help. "Umm... alright."

The brothers went into the bathroom together to brush and floss their teeth. Dean gargled his water loudly while Sam looked at the toothpaste in disgust, having read the date on it. He then looked to Dean, who shot his eyebrows in the air with a smile, still managing to gargle the water.

Once finished, the brothers left the bathroom, finding a note on Dean's bed from (Y/n): _I'll meet you two at the diner. Hurry up._ The oldest brother scoffed at it then went to look through his bag for a firearm.

"Whenever you're ready, Dean." Sam sighed, leaning against the door frame for body support.

Dean threw out multiple shirts and pants, finally lifting a different piece of clothing with a curious expression: a purple and black lace bra. "This yours?" he asked Sam, who gave him the bitch-face, moving a hand to his hip. "Ha!" Dean grinned, going back to looking through the bag for his gun, letting out an ' _ah-ha!_ ' when he pulled it out. "Bingo." Sam rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way to let Dean through the door. "Now, who's ready for some breakfast?"

-

(Y/n) sat at a four-person booth, having told the waitress, Doris, that she was waiting for her brothers to arrive. She wanted some time alone before starting the case with Sam and Dean.

She pulled out her phone, pressing the _'down'_ button while looking through her contacts. Her thumb stopped when a contact _G_ was highlighted. The archangel had given it to her, saying that he would call in whenever he could.

With a sigh, she pressed the contact, bringing it to her ear as it rang quietly. But it only rang a few times before the voicemail box popped up. ' _I can't come to the phone at the moment. Leave a message._ '

"I know I keep calling you, Gabriel. Hell, this is my second message this month, but..." (Y/n) bit down on her bottom lip, licking them before continuing, "I know you're busy because of who you are, but if you could at _least_ answer my calls once, that would be great."


	3. Chapter 3

"(Y/n)'s not telling us something," Dean broke their silent walk to the diner. They knew that talking about this in front of their sister wouldn't do any good, as she would most likely snap back with something snarky. "She's been..."

"More irritated than usual," Sam finished, immediately agreeing with Dean. They were quick to notice her change in attitude, as she was usually open with everything she felt, showing it too. "But it could also be that you sold your soul when I died," he added bitterly.

Dean scowled. "She showed that she was upset about that- you saw the black eye when you woke up." He rubbed under his eyelid at the memory, (Y/n)'s angry expression crossing his mind. "This is different, you and I both know that, don't try and change the subject."

Their conversation stopped when they reached the diner. The bell rang as they opened the door, looking around for their sister.

"Drive safely now, Mr. Picket," a cashier told an older man, Mr. Picket, as he handed him some change.

The older man waved a hand in the air while pocketing the change with the other. "Yeah, yeah." He pushed past Sam and Dean quietly, not even muttering an 'excuse me' as he passed.

A rough-looking man was sitting at the diner's bar, reading a newspaper quietly. "Can't stay unless you order something, Cal." A waitress told the man. "You know the rules."

Cal dropped some change onto the counter, pushing it towards the waitress. "Some coffee." She nodded and took it, pouring some black coffee into a white cup.

The brothers saw their sister remove her phone from her ear, a pained look crossing her face, but that faded when they came into view. Dean slid in next to her while Sam took a seat opposite them.

Dean sighed as he squinted at the menu on the wall. "Hey, Tuesday." He grinned at Sam and (Y/n), pointing at the day's special. "Pig 'N A Poke."

Sam looked at the special's description, then back to his brother "Do you even know what that is?"

Before the oldest could reply, the waitress who had served Cal, her name tag reading 'Doris' approached the booth, taking out a notepad and pen. "You guys ready?"

"Yes," Dean spoke first. "I'll have the special, side of bacon and coffee." He smiled at the waitress with a nod and looked at his brother, who spoke next.

Sam shifted in his seat. "Make it two coffees and a short stack."

"A third coffee, with sugar packets and some creamer." (Y/n) added. Black coffee was a no-go, as she had developed quite the sweet tooth after meeting Gabriel.

Doris wrote it all down then looked back at the female Winchester. "Anything else?" (Y/n) shook her head, not feeling particularly hungry. "You got it." She clicked her pen waltzing away to give out their order, leaving the three alone once more.

Dean was the first to speak once more, looking out the window with an arm thrown around the back of the booth. "I'm telling you, Sam, this job is small-fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela."

(Y/n) shot a ' _seriously?_ ' look to Dean. "How can we? We have no clue where she is." She couldn't help but feel incredibly salty, two situations that annoyed her. Perfect.

"Look," Sam leaned forward, pulling a newspaper from his jacket. "Believe me, I want to find her as bad as you do, in the meantime, we have this." He lifted the newspaper, then slid it over to Dean. He and (Y/n) had already looked at it before, as they were the ones to pick up the case.

The headline read MISSING - DEXTER HASSELBACK LAST SEEN IN BROWARD, FLORIDA.An older-looking man smiled under it, the name _DEXTER HASSELBACK_ written under it."Alright, so this professor..."

"Dexter Hasselback was passing through town last week when he vanished," (Y/n) cut in, looking down at the paper.

Dean handed the newspaper back to Sam. "Last known location?"

"His daughter says that he was on his way to visit the Broward County Mystery Spot," Sam replied, pulling a pamphlet from his coat and giving it to Dean.

The pamphlet was a pale yellow with bold black words supposedly reeling people in: " _Where the laws of physics have no meaning_?" Dean read aloud, looking down at the equations splattered under it. He looked at his siblings, who only shrugged in response.

Dorris arrived before anyone could say anything further, holding a tray with their coffees. "Three coffees- black," she said as she gave them each their coffee, along with a plate full of different brands of sugar packets and creamer to (Y/n). "And some hot sauce for the-" the tray tipped, making the hot sauce bottle slip and crash to the floor. "Whoops! Crap." She gasped and smiled sheepishly at the three. "Sorry." The siblings nodded, smiling to let her know it was fine. "Cleanup!"

They drank their coffee silently, not acknowledging one another while doing so- until Dean found a conversation that needed to be had.

"You've been acting a little... strange the past few months," Dean pointed out to his sister, who had gone through her fifth sugar packet and third cup of creamer. "Is everything okay? Or is it your time of the month...?"

Bitch-facing Dean while testing her coffee, their little sister nodded. "I'm fine, Dean. Just... I'm just worried about a friend of mine."

Sam shifted in his seat. "The one you were on the phone with?"

"Yeah. He hasn't been answering my calls. It's just a little annoying." That was as far as she was going in her explanation. "Nothing for you two to be worried about."

Her brothers decided to drop it, part of (Y/n)'s tone suggesting they do that. They noticed that there was a partial truth to it, as they could usually tell when she was lying.

But neither of them were aware that they had not received the entire truth.


	4. Chapter 4

The siblings took turns looking at the pamphlet as they walked down the streets. Sam currently held it in his hands, his brows furrowing as he read the inside.

Dean looked behind them at a golden retriever who was chained to a bicycle rack, barking at anyone who passed. "Sam, (Y/n), you know joints like this are only tourist traps, right?" He snatched the pamphlet from Sam. "I mean, you know, balls rolling uphill, furniture nailed to the ceiling." He could go on and on, but a glare sent from (Y/n) shut his mouth. "The only danger's in your wallet."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay, look, we're just saying there are spots in the world where holes open up and swallow people... The Bermuda Triangle, the Oregon Vortex..."

"Broward County Mystery Spot?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow, unconvinced.

Sam sighed. "Well, sometimes these places are legit!"

The eldest Winchester gave (Y/n) the pamphlet as he tried to put together what his siblings were telling him. "Alright, so if it is legit- and that's a big-ass if, what's the lore?"

"Well," a woman bumped into Dean, mumbled 'excuse me,' which threw (Y/n)'s thought process off track. "The lore's as nuts as it gets. People say these places have magnetic fields so strong that they can bend space as well as time. It sends the victims to God knows where."

Dean clicked his tongue while shaking his head. "Sounds a little 'X Files' to me."

"I told you it wouldn't fit!" The siblings turned around in unison to see two workers trying to push a desk that was too big into a small doorway.

The other worker threw his hands in the air. "What do you want, a Pulitzer?"

"Alright, look, I'm not saying this is really happening," Sam started, making Dean roll his eyes. "But is it, we got to check it out, see if we can do something."

(Y/n) nodded in agreement. "A case is a case, Dean."

"Alright, Alright," Dean gave up, seeing that it was two against one and that they weren't going to drop it. "We'll go tonight after they close, and get ourselves a nice, long look."

The younger siblings agreed to that. They knew that was about as much as they were going to get out of him.

Quiet ringing interrupted further conversations from happening. Dean and Sam looked to (Y/n), due to it being from her phone, and watched as her eyes widened at the screen.

"Hello?" (Y/n) stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, not noticing that her brothers were lingering, she assumed that they would continue forward.

" _Sugar, I asked you not to pray to me. And don't say that you didn't._ " A short laugh left his voice while saying so. " _I also told you I'd call when I could... I'm sorry that it hasn't been often._ " There was guilt in his voice at the apology. He really did feel bad.

There was no room for (Y/n) to feel totally upset, as she was thankful that he at least called back in a short amount of time after she left a message. Though months without him answering was a bit of a stretch. "You called me five months ago, Gabe. Have you really been that busy?"

Another laugh filled her ears, drawing a smile onto her face. " _If you mean putting people in their places 'busy', then yes._ " A heated argument was muffled through the phone, making the smile turn upside down. " _I'm a tad bit busy at the moment, sugar. I'll call you back when I can- and I promise it'll be soon._ "

Before (Y/n) could add something about their bond making her feel funny and her needing to meet with him soon, the line was cut. A sigh left her lips, annoyance hitting her chest. When she turned to walk back down the street to catch up with her brothers, a look of surprise slammed onto her face. Both men were standing right in front of her. "U-Um... were you guys listening in on my call?"

Dean and Sam threw their hands up in unison. "All we heard was your side of the conversation, (Y/n)," Sam replied he and Dean nodding at the words. "We were just curious as to who you were talking to."

(Y/n) sucked in her breath, mind racing for an explanation. "It was the friend I haven't heard from in a while. He just called to check in and let me know he's okay." Another half-truth, to which Sam and Dean could only take as the full. "So, we gonna head back to the motel or what?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's lock-picking skills were helpful when it came to breaking into the Mystery Spot. The siblings, however, immediately looked back at the door once they shut it, making sure no one else was around them.

The hallway was painted to be an illusion, a neon green with large black swirls that got smaller as they reached the entrance. The other doors could not be seen unless a person was to look closely at it. Sam pulled out his trusty EMF while (Y/n) and Dean stuck to their flashlights, moving each of the objects around the hallway, waiting for something to be seen as out-of-place. (Even though the entire attraction was out of place)

The three exited the hallway. All were brought into a room that couldn't be at all described. The rear-end of a horse stuck out of the black wall, multiple orange question marks above it. (Y/n) made a gagging noise, mocking disgust at the cheesiness of it.

Dean immediately moved his flashlight so that it was aiming at the ceiling, highlighting furniture that had been glued upside down. "Wow. Uncanny."

With his trusty EMF, Sam was moving it towards anything that was on the ground, disappointed that it wasn't making any sort of noise.

"You guys find anything?" (Y/n) asked as she grouped up with her brothers with a lollipop in her mouth. She had somehow found a box of them at a table, and by the taste of it, they weren't props.

Sam shook his head, moving his EMF to higher surfaces. "Nope." He looked to his sister, who was making sucking noises as she finished. "Where the hell did you get a lollipop?" She shrugged and pointed behind her.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wasn't even going to acknowledge the candy situation, as they didn't have time for that. "Do you have any idea what you're looking for, Sam?"

"Uhh..." Sam shrugged and turned to Dean, giving him a fake-reassuring nod. "Yeah." The oldest Winchester raised an eyebrow, not believing it, to which Sam shook his head. "No."

Before the siblings could converse anymore, the owner of the Mystery Spot appeared with a shotgun in hand, a fearful expression on his face. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Dean whipped around, on instinct, pulling his gun out, to which he lowered when he saw who it was. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. We can explain." Sam and (Y/n) nodded, looking at each other nervously- they didn't have weapons on their persons.

The owner aimed the gun back and forth between the three. "You robbing me?" His accusation wasn't fearful, more nervous, and angry.

(Y/n) held a hand out, to which the gun was aimed at her. "Look, nobody's robbing you, sir. Calm down."

The Winchesters started to lower their hands- "Don't move." Dean continued to nether his gun, for reassurance, ignoring the owner's request. "Don't move!"

Dean started to lower his body, ignoring his siblings' silent pleads to stop. "I'm just putting the gun down." But that wasn't deemed enough, because the owner's finger pressed down on the trigger, the bullet firing into Dean's heart.

"DEAN!" Sam and (Y/n) dropped down to their brother. (Y/n) held his head up, muttering a series of ' _no's_ ' with a trembling lip. "Dean, hey- hey- stay awake for me, please!"

Sam lifted his head to the owner, who was looking back and forth between his gun and the siblings. "Call 991." His breathing was uneven as he watched his sister trembling, telling their brother that it was going to be okay.

The owner lowered the gun, looking at the siblings. "I-I didn't mean..."

"NOW!" Sam shouted, watching the owner leave the room. Dean's choking snapped him back to what was happening. "No, no, not like this."

Sobs left (Y/n)'s mouth as Dean grew limp in her arms, closing his eyes one final time. "No... Dean.. c'mon, d-don't..." Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulders, resting his forehead on the top of her head, crying silently at the loss of their brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's eyes shot open when the chorus of Asia's _Heat Of The Moment_ filled his ears. He rose quickly from bed, his chest rising and falling at an unsteady pace.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean shouted over the music, looking away to finish tying the last lace on his boot.

Sam looked down at the clock, reading the time and date, then back at Dean with fearful eyes.

There was a quiet cry from the other side of the room, their little sister shot up from her spot, eyeing her brothers. Her reaction was confusion and fearful, not like Sam's. Hell, she had just witnessed the death of her brother!

"C'mon, you love this song, you know it." Dean ignored her, putting it in the 'nightmare' category, and instead focused on their 'reaction' to the song. So he reached over and turned the music up, bopping to it while pointing at Sam, mouthing the lyrics.

(Y/n) quickly rushed to the bathroom, clothes for the day in hand.

The cold water meeting her face did nothing to slow her breathing down. "What the hell?" (Y/n) ran a hand through her hair, her mind running miles through the 'dream' she had just woken up.

Choosing not to dwell on it, not wanting to have a panic attack while halfway dressed, (Y/n) pulled a black t-shirt over her head then shrugged on her leather jacket. It all felt too familiar to her, as this had all happened in the nightmare she had.

"I'll meet you guys at the diner..." (Y/n) said as she rushed out of the bathroom, grabbing her wallet and phone on the way.

The brothers went into the bathroom together to brush and floss their teeth. Dean gargled his water loudly while Sam went to wash out his mouth as well, staring at Dean strangely after spitting it out.

"What?"

Sam frowned. "I don't know," his breathing was becoming a bit uneven, but not as much as it had been before.

"You alright? Dean asked as he wiped his mouth and chin with a hand towel, looking in the mirror to make sure he had gotten it all.

"No. I think I," Sam scoffed lightly, shaking his head with a smile, dismissing what had happened before. "Man, I had a _weird_ dream."

Dean picked at his teeth with his nail. "Yeah? Clowns or midgets?" To which Sam only sighed.

-

(Y/n) let out shaky breaths as she entered the diner looked as it had in her nightmare, it was beginning to freak her out.

To make sure she hadn't dreamed it all, she pulled out her phone, pressing the 'down' button rapidly while looking through her contacts. Her thumb stopped when a contact _G_ was highlighted.

She quickly pressed the contact, bringing it to her ear as it rang quietly. But it only rang a few times before the voicemail box popped up. ' _I can't come to the phone at the moment. Leave a message._ '

"Gabe, I'm on a case with Sam and Dean, and I swear I dreamed everything's already happened before. But I don't think it was a dream... Please, please, call back." She ended the call, dropping her phone on the table and rubbed her eyes, the events from her nightmare flashing through her mind. "Shit..."

-

"(Y/n)'s not telling us something," Dean broke their silent walk to the diner. They knew that talking about this in front of their sister wouldn't do any good, as she would most likely snap back with something snarky. "She's been..."

"More irritated than usual," Sam finished slowly, frowning as to why they were having this conversation for the second time- as well as everything that's happened so far.

Dean scowled. He hated not knowing what was going on with her. "She usually tells everything, you know?"

Sam mumbled a _'yeah'_ his mind still in another place, as it was wrapped around this sense of DéJà Vu.


	7. Chapter 7

"Drive safely now, Mr. Picket," a cashier Mr. Picket as he handed him some change. Sam watched the exchange with a confused face, as he was seeing it for the second time.

The older man waved a hand in the air while pocketing the change with the other. "Yeah, yeah." He pushed past Sam and Dean quietly, not even muttering an 'excuse me' as he passed.

Cal, just like before, was reading a newspaper quietly. "Can't stay unless you order something, Cal." The waitress that had served them, Doris, informed Cal. "You know the rules."

Cal dropped some change onto the counter, pushing it towards the waitress. "Some coffee." She nodded and took it, pouring some black coffee into a white cup.

The brothers saw their sister remove her phone from her ear, a fearful expression drawn on her face. It slowly settled, but didn't go away as her brothers slid into their spots from before.

Dean sighed as he squinted at the menu on the wall. "Hey, Tuesday." He grinned at Sam and (Y/n), pointing at the day's special. "Pig 'N A Poke."

Sam looked at the menu, then at Dean. "It's Tuesday?" (Y/n) shifted uncomfortably in her seat when Dean replied with a _'yeah'_ , as if it was completely obvious.

"You guys ready?"Doris, approached the table, looking at the three with a small smile.

"Yes," Dean looked at the menu, then at Doris. "I'll have the special, side of bacon, and a coffee." Sam and (Y/n) watched the exchange, having seen it before.

Sam looked at Doris nervously. "Uh, nothing for me, thanks."

"A black coffee with sugar packets and creamer..." (Y/n) whispered, loud enough for the waitress to hear.

"Let me know if you change your mind," Doris told Sam, clicking her pen closed before leaving the three siblings alone.

Dean was the first to speak once more, looking out the window with an arm thrown around the back of the booth. "I'm telling you, Sam, this job is small-fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela." When Sam didn't respond, Dean sat up from the seat and snapped his fingers in his brother's face. "Hey, you with me?"

The younger Winchester looked away from the menu, he had been in his own little world. "What?"

"Okay, look, you two are freaking me out here. Are you guys okay?" Dean asked, glancing back and forth between his younger siblings. He brought a hand to (Y/n)'s forehead, who smacked it and bitch-faced for him doing so.

(Y/n)'s face fell back to how it had been before. "Do you not remember any of this, Dean?" She used hand motions to gesture around them.

The eldest sibling raised an eyebrow. "Remember what?"

"This. Today." Sam tapped the table with his pointer finger in an attempt to make him and (Y/n)'s point. "L-Like it's- like it's happened before?"

Dean raised both his eyebrows. "You mean like DéJà vu?"

Sam shook his head, "no. Like it's _really_ happened before." Which was the exact definition of the word, but he wasn't looking at that at the moment.

"Yeah. Like DéJà vu." Dean repeated.

The younger man sighed, and leaned forward. "No. Forget about Déjà Vu! We're asking you if it feels like- like we're living yesterday all over again."

The eldest Winchester frowned then closed his eyes. "Okay, how is that not DéJ-"

"Don't! Don't say it!" Sam snapped, holding a hand up. "Just don't even..."

Doris came over before Sam could continue, "coffee, black," she gave (Y/n) and Dean their coffees, as well as the plate of sugar packets and cups of creamer to (Y/n), not watching the tray she was holding tip while doing so. "And some hot sauce for the..." Sam widened his eyes and held his hand out, catching the bottle out of instinct. "Whoops! Crap-" Sam handed her the bottle, seeing his older sibling stare at him with surprise. "Thanks." Doris smiled, not believing that he could catch it either. She giggled lightly, placed the hot sauce on the table, then left again.

"Nice reflexes." Dean complimented with a smile, making (Y/n) roll her eyes and Sam clench his jaw, they didn't say anything more on the matter, not wanting to push it all. But, there was another matter to be brought up in his mind. "You've been acting a little... strange the past few months," Dean pointed out to his sister, who had gone through her fifth sugar packet, again, and third cup of creamer. "Is everything okay? Or is it your time of the month...?"

The fearful expression heightened again. (Y/n) looked at Sam, who only gestured for her to say the same thing she did before. There was no convincing Dean about this so far. "A friend of mine that hasn't been answering my calls, I'm a little worried about him." She paused and brought the coffee cup to her lips. "But there's nothing for you to be worried about, Dean."

Dean, like before, dropped the subject and took her words as the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

While walking down the streets of Broward County, Sam and (Y/n) took turns telling Dean about the so-called dream/nightmare they had the 'day before'. The younger siblings looked behind them as the chained-up golden retriever barked at them, trying to jump at them, but was yanked back.

Dean shook his head when they finished. "Sam, (Y/n), I'm sorry. I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about."

The younger man let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, look- yesterday was Tuesday, right? But today is Tuesday too!" (Y/n) nodded her head, showing that she agreed and felt the same way.

"Yeah. No. Good. You're totally balanced," Dean replied sarcastically, earning the bitch-face from both his siblings.

"So, you don't believe us?" It was less of a question and more of an accusation, but their brother's response to it mattered a lot.

Dean laughed, shaking his head. A woman bumped into him before he could say anything further, she let out an 'excuse me' then continued forward as if she was in a hurry. "Look, I'm just saying that it's crazy, you know? Even-for-us crazy. Dingo-ate-my-baby crazy." He paused and turned to Sam. "Hey, maybe it was another one of your psychic premonitions."

(Y/n) shook her head. "That's not right, Dean. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not psychic like Sam is."

"And it was way too vivid," Sam added. "Okay, look. We were at the Mystery Spot, and then..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence. (Y/n) frowned, not wanting to say anything either. "Then I woke up."

"I told you it wouldn't fit!" Sam and (Y/n) turned around in unison at the familiar scene, to see two workers trying to push a desk that was too big into a small doorway.

The other worker threw his hands in the air. "What do you want, a Pulitzer?" Then they continued to try and fit it through the door.

"Wait a minute!" The siblings stopped, (Y/n) and Sam shared a look. "The Mystery Spot!" They said in unison, smiling a bit at the shared thought. "You think maybe it..." Sam trailed off.

"Maybe what?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sam licked his lips and nodded. "We got to check that place out." To which Dean rolled his eyes, and (Y/n) looked at him in fear. "Look, just go with me on this."

Finally giving in, Dean nodded and held up a hand. "Alright, alright. We'll go tonight after close, get ourselves a nice, long look."

The younger siblings nodded, before realizing what Dean said- Sam shot out his arm, stopping their brother. "Wait, what?" He started to shake his head. "No."

Dean frowned, confused at the sudden fearful reaction. "Why not?"

"We should just go now, Dean." (Y/n) added, nodding to Sam. "The place is going to be crowded, and maybe someone will point something out of the ordinary out." She _definitely_ didn't want to see her brother shot and killed again.

Dean looked back and forth between his siblings, "my God, you guys are freaks." That earned the bitch-face from (Y/n) and Sam, along with a scolding ' _Dean!_ '. "Okay! Whatever, we'll go now."

Sighs of relief left both of the younger siblings at his words. They weren't going to witness it happening again. Sam stopped for a moment, grabbing Dean's wrist and stared at (Y/n). He was waiting for her phone to ring, just as it had done last Tuesday.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Dean asked, eyeing (Y/n) who looked confused for a moment. And when she realized what was supposed to happen now, waving a hand in the air when her phone didn't go off.

Sam muttered a 'nothing' and continued forward with (Y/n) by his side. "No call from Gabe?" The younger Winchester shook her head, beginning to chew on her bottom lip. Something was wrong.

A loud screeching from tires snapped them back to reality. Dean was flying through the air, having been hit by a rusted green car, then hit the road hard with several pained grunts.

"DEAN!" The twins shouted in unison, running to the middle of the street where their brother had landed. Sam picked him up, muttering a series of ' _nos_ ' while (Y/n) grabbed her eldest brother's face. "Come on, Dean!" Sam spoke desperately, shaking the limp body in his hands a bit, hoping that would open Dean's green eyes.

(Y/n) turned to look at the driver, who was Mr. Picket from the diner. His face morphed into guilt as she stared, tears poking under her eyes. When Mr. Picket turned away, she looked back down at her brother. "Hey. Dean." She tried again, saying his name over and over again, waiting for his breathing to come back, but it didn't.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam's eyes shot open when Asia's _Heat Of The Moment_ filled his ears. He rose quickly from bed, his chest rising and falling at an unsteady pace, looking around in fear as to why he was in bed once more.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean shouted over the music, looking away to finish tying the last lace on his boot.

Instead of a quiet cry echoing through the room, it was much louder this time around, making both brothers jump in their beds, and turn to their sister. She was in tears, looking around the room while breathing heavily, her body shook rapidly at the sight.

Dean raised both his eyebrows at her, watching her stare at him for a moment, then rush into the bathroom with her clothes in hand, short sobs leaving her mouth while doing so. "Must've had a nightmare," Dean mumbled to Sam as he turned down the music. "Never seen her that bad though."

(Y/n) held tightly onto the bathroom sink as her brain went over what just happened. Dean was alive, _Heat Of The Moment_ woke her up, and he said the same words he had the last two times.

"Oh, _God_..." She put a hand over her mouth, trying to calm down once more before getting dressed.

-

Dean gargled the water loudly, looking up at the ceiling while doing so. He didn't notice Sam watching his every move, staring at his brother- who was perfectly fine, with shock and confusion burning in his hazel-blue-green eyes.

-

"Hey. Tuesday. Pig 'N A Poke," Dean grinned, pointing at the special for the day. He ignored his sister's quietness and focused on filling his stomach with food.

But, Sam leaned forward, ready to speak for both of them. "Would you listen to me, Dean? 'Cause I'm flipping out, and I'm sure (Y/n) is too." The youngest Winchester didn't say anything, she was afraid of her words transforming into sobs again.

Dean looked his brother up and down, slight confusion reaching his face. But before he could say anything, the waitress- as before, Doris came up with her pen and pad in hand, as well as a smile. "You guys ready?"

"He'll take the special, side of bacon, coffee- black. Nothing for me, and she'll have a coffee with packets of sugar as well as cups of creamer. Thanks." Sam said quickly before Dean could answer the waitress. A shaky breath left his lips when Doris raised her eyebrows, giving him a 'you got it' then leaving the three alone, just like she had the last two times.

Dean grinned playfully. "Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that." A comment like that usually got a kick out of (Y/n), but she stayed silent, her leg bouncing up and down under the table, and her fingers in her mouth, biting the nails aggressively.

"Quit screwing around, Dean," Sam demanded, eyeing his sister who looked about ready to cry again.

The grin left Dean's lips at the seriousness in Sam's tone, as well as the expression on (Y/n)'s face. "Okay, okay. I'm listening. So, so... Now, you guys think that you're in some kind of a what?"

"Time loop," (Y/n) whispered, only being able to find a few words. She dropped her hand and pulled out her phone, ignoring her brothers' looks. Gabriel's number highlighted her screen, she wanted to call and talk about it, but Sam and Dean were right there, so a text would have to suffice.

Dean nodded, turning to Sam. "Like, 'Groundhog Day'?" It came out as a statement but stayed a question.

"Yes, exactly." Sam nodded, a small smile reaching his lips at the progress of Dean's understanding. "Like 'Groundhog Day'." Dean let out an unbelieving 'uh-huh', making Sam frown. "So, you don't believe us?"

A short laugh escaped Dean's lips. "I-It's a little crazy, Sam. Even-for-us crazy. You know like, uh-"

"Dingo-ate-my-baby crazy?" The twins finished in unison.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, glancing at the two. "How'd you guys know I was gonna say that?"

Finally finding her voice, along with a bucketload of frustration, (Y/n) slammed her phone down on the table. "Because you've said it before, Dean! That's our whole point!"

"Alright," Doris approached the table, setting Dean's coffee down. "Two coffees- black," she set down the plate of sugar packets and creamer in front of (Y/n). Sam started to look back and forth between Dean and the hot sauce, gaining his attention as the tray began to tip. "And some hot sauce for the-"

With a blank expression, Sam caught the hot sauce, his hand held out before it even fell. He gave it to Doris quickly, hoping that would make her leave faster. "Thanks." Doris breathed, a bit confused herself as to how he caught it so fast.

Dean looked Sam up and down with raised eyebrows when Doris left, looking impressed too. "Nice reflexes."

"No, I knew it was going to happen." He countered, getting impatient as to why Dean hadn't already processed this by now.

"Okay, look, I'm sure that there's some sort of an explanation," Dean told his siblings in a matter-of-fact tone as if he knew he was right.

"For once, can you just go with us on this, Dean?" (Y/n) snapped, nearly dropping one of the pink packets into her coffee. "I think you owe us that much."

Dean put on his big-brother face and narrowed his eyes at his sister. "Calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Dean!" (Y/n)'s voice began to rise, earning a few stares from the people around them. "You have no right to say that, because--" she trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"Because what, (Y/n)?" Dean ushered for her to continue, ignoring the discomfort on her face.

Sam sighed. "Because you die today, Dean." He finished.

Dean scoffed. "I'm not gonna die, not today," he added the last bit, earning a bitch-face from (Y/n).

"Twice now, Dean, we've watched you die. A-And I don't think either of us can keep seeing it," Sam said quietly, burning holes into the table while doing so. Realization crossed their brother's face when he read their expressions. "We can't do it again. And you're just gonna have to believe me. Please," he added.

The eldest looked at his brother and sister, seeing their pleading eyes and faces. "Alright." Sighs of relief left his siblings' mouths. "I still think you guys are nuts, but... okay. Whatever this is, we'll figure it out."

This time, Dean did not mention why his little sister was so focused on her phone. They had a much bigger issue to worry about, and he felt that her confused and pained expression when looking at the cellular device was unimportant.


	10. Chapter 10

The golden retriever barked loudly as the woman bumped into Dean, mumbling an 'excuse me' before walking off faster than before.

"I told you it wouldn't fit!" The same two guys from before argued loudly about the desk not fitting through the doorway.

The other guy raised his hands in the air, just like the times before. "What do you want, a Pulitzer?"

"You two think this cheesy-ass tourist trap has something to do with it?" Dean asked the two, still hung up on not believing what they were saying.

(Y/n) threw her hands in the air, shrugging. "You know, Dean, maybe it's the real deal. Like, the magnetic fields can bend space and time, all that shit."

Dean shook his head. "That all seems a little too 'X Files' for me."

"Well, I don't know how else I can explain it, Dean!" (Y/n) shot back, her patience worn thin.

"Alright! Alright." Dean patted his sister's shoulder hesitantly, reassuring her that he was going to go with whatever plan they came up with. "We'll go tonight after they close, get ourselves a nice, long look."

Sam and (Y/n) looked at one another and stopped. "No!" They shouted at Dean, starting their brother. "We can't," Sam added quickly.

"Why not?"

An exasperated sigh left Sam as he tried to come up with what to say. "Because you..." Dean raised an eyebrow, ushering for him to continue, but Sam only gave him a look, not wanting to finish.

"I die there?"

(Y/n) frowned at the memory. "Blown away, actually."

"Huh..." Dean took a moment to think about it, a bit surprised that a blow to the chest had killed him. "Okay, let's go now." The other two nodded, thankful that there was a change in the day, and perhaps a change in Dean not dying.

Sam eyed (Y/n) again, waiting once more for the call from 'Gabe' to show up... but it did no such thing...

Without looking to cross the street, a green car, driven by Mr. Picket, flew by them, Sam yanking Dean back by the collar of his shirt before he could get hit. "Get out of the way!" The older man shouted from his car after passing them.

Short laughter left Dean's mouth as he stared at Sam in awe, who was breathing heavily- as was (Y/n). "What did he..." a frown quickly replaced his smile at the thought.

(Y/n) nodded. "Last Tuesday."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "And?" Sam and (Y/n) gave him a 'what?' face. "Did it look cool, like in the movies?" He was grinning at the thought of looking badass while getting hit by a car, a sick thought in his siblings' minds.

(Y/n) and Sam bitch-faced Dean. "You pissed yourself." She deadpanned, narrowing her eyes. To which Dean's face morphed into disgust.

"Of course I peed myself," Dean countered, frowning at his brother's judging tone. "A man gets hit by a car, you think he has full control over his bladder? Come on!" That earned a snort and eye roll from (Y/n).

-

"Guys, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this." The owner of the Mystery Spot, Mr. Carpiak, grinned at the three. "We could use all the ink we can get."

(Y/n) stepped forward, wanting to ask questions first for once. "How long have you owned the place?"

Mr. Carpiak smiled at the thought. "Well, my family's been guarding the secrets here since you don't want to know when."

Dean was about to ask something else, but Sam shot a question first. "So, you'd know if anything strange happened?"

"Strange?" Mr. Carpiak frowned a bit at that. "Strange happens here all the time. It's a mystery spot." His smile snapped back at the name of his attraction, laughing a bit afterward.

Sam smiled a bit back, though it was fake. "What exactly does that mean?" His siblings began to frown at their brother's questions.

The owner licked his lips, nodding slowly. "Well, uh... it's where the laws of physics have no meaning." He said each word slowly, hoping to make Sam 'understand' what he was talking about.

"Okay. Like how?" Sam's voice rose at the last bit, growing impatient at the 'vague' answers.

Mr. Carpiak grinned. "Take the tour."

Finally done with his brother's questions, Dean cleared his throat so the spotlight was on him. "The guy who went missing, Dexter Hasselback, he take the tour?"

A short scoff/laugh escaped the owner. "Hold on a minute, what kind of article is this?" The happy grin was no longer there, more of a nervous smile in its place.

"Just answer the question," Sam demanded, his aura becoming hostile.

Mr. Carpiak moved his hands to his hips, growing tired of the giant's questions. "The police scoured every inch of this place. They couldn't find that man- I never seen him before... we're a family establishment."

Sam stepped forward, his impatience gone. "Listen to me, there's something weird going on here. Now, do you know anything about it or not?" His tone was low, and slightly angry.

"Look, guys, um... give it a break. I bought the joint at a foreclosure auction last March, alright?" His tone had become impatient as well, done with what Sam's been saying. "Hell, I used to sell bail bonds!"

Dean stepped forward to their brother, patting his chest. "Okay, Kojak, let's get some air."

-

"Well, I hate to say it, but that place is exactly what I thought- it's full of crap." Dean admitted to his siblings, earning eyerolls from them both.

"So what is it, then, Dean?" Sam asked, throwing his hands in the air. "What the hell is happening to us?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know." He stopped, holding a hand out for (Y/n) and Sam to do the same. "Alright, let me just... so, every day I die. And that's when you guys wake up again, right?" Sam and (Y/n) nodded. "So, let's just make sure I don't die. If I make it to tomorrow, then maybe the loop stops and we can figure all this out."

Sam narrowed his eyes, gluing his mind to the thought. "You think?"

"It's worth a shot," Dean shrugged again. "I say we grab some takeout, head back to the motel, lay low until midnight."

(Y/n) scoffed lightly. "Easier said than done, Dean." Earning the bitch-faces from her brothers. "But... I guess that's the best we can do at the moment..."

"Alright, good." Dean nodded and started walking again. "Who wants Chinese-"

A large desk fell from the building above, landing directly onto Dean. The siblings looked up to see a rope, that was held by one worker in the street, leading up to another worker- the ones who had been trying to fit the desk through the door. Their eyes followed down to the desk, where only Dean's ankles and feet could be seen.

(Y/n) smacked her hand against her forehead. The feeling of surprise and sadness was pushed down a pit, replaced with a feeling that this would happen many more times.


	11. Chapter 11

Once again, the chorus of Asia's _Heat of the Moment_ woke Sam up from sleep. He shot out of bed with a gasp, his chest rising and falling slower than before, but still unsteadily.

Dean turned to his brother, watching him blink and groan tiredly. "Rise and shine, Sammy!" He shouted over the music, finishing the last lace on his boot.

Unlike before, all (Y/n) did was open her eyes and look to her left, watching the same scene from last Tuesday to unfold.

Instead of getting up or making a comment on the fact that it was Tuesday again, Sam plopped back down on his pillow, closing his eyes, not wanting to get up once more just to see Dean's death.

-

"I still think you guys are nuts," Dean told his siblings honestly. "But whatever this is, we'll figure it out." He was very confused, but the expressions on his younger sibling's faces told him to take the situation seriously. They both mumbled a 'thanks' this being the first time that Dean was calmer and 'understanding' about it.

Dean looked down at the table, trying to gather his thoughts. "So, if you two are stuck in 'Groundhog Day'... why? What's behind it?"

(Y/n) wasn't exactly paying attention, she was texting Gabe instead of calling so she could hear her brothers' conversation, that she was a part of. "Honestly, it looked to be the Mystery Spot before- but now I don't think that place is the problem."

A sigh left Dean's lips. "What do we do?"

"Well, we keep you breathing, try to make it to tomorrow. I mean, that's the only thing I can think of." Sam shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Dean looked at his sister, tapping in front of her. "Do you agree with Sam? Or do you have your theory?"

"I agree with Sam, though it is easier said than done," she answered, not looking up from her phone. "We've watched you die a few times now, it's like we can't stop it."

The eldest shrugged. "Well, nothing's set in stone." He then peered over her shoulder, trying to read the message, which resulted in her moving so he couldn't see. "Who're you talking to?"

(Y/n) waved a hand in the air, quickly hitting _SEND_ before shoving her phone back into her pocket. "A friend."

"Okay..." Dean turned away and looked at the menu. "You guys say I order the same thing every day, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Pig 'N A Poke, side of bacon."

"Excuse me, sweetheart!" Dean called over to Doris, who had just given their order to the cook. "Can I get sausage instead of bacon?"

She nodded. "Sure thing, hon."

With a grin, Dean turned back to his siblings. "See? Different day already." To which Sam scoffed lightly with a nod. "You see, if we decide that I am not gonna die, I'm not gonna die."

Setting their food down, Doris looked at Dean to make sure he was happy with the change in order. "Thank you," she smiled and nodded, walking away. Dean staked a piece of sausage with his fork and took a bite of the end, a smug look on his face that made Sam and (Y/n) laugh. But the smiles fell when Dean began choking, holding a hand to his throat.

"Dean." (Y/n) put a hand on his shoulder while Sam leaned forward. "Dean!"

-

_Heat Of The Moment_ woke Sam up from slumber once again. He slowly rose from the bed, shocked that their last attempt did nothing. (Y/n) simply stared at Sam, wondering what went wrong.

-

"You mean we can't even go out for breakfast?" Dean called to his siblings from the shower, acknowledging his stomach's rumbles.

(Y/n) looked to Sam, who's expression was desperate. "You'll thank us when it's Wednesday!" He called back.

"Whatever that means," Dean pulled the shower curtain back- with a shout, slipping from the water and hitting his head with a thud.

The sound of their brother's shout drew their attention away from the window. (Y/n) pinched the bridge of her nose while Sam sighed.

-

Instead of going out, the Winchesters sat at the table, each eating a taco or burrito for breakfast. (Y/n) and Sam eyed each other as Dean took a bite of his, only to frown when he stared down at his taco.

"Do these tacos taste funny to you?"

-

While (Y/n) and Sam conversed about what to do instead of tacos and going out for breakfast, Dean decided a shave would do him good.

But when he tried to plug it in, electricity shot from the plug, which met Dean's hand, shocking him until his heart stopped.

(Y/n) threw a book across the room. "SON OF A BITCH!"

-

The siblings decided to do their first attempt over again, except Sam brought an ax with him- ignoring (Y/n)'s protests of that being 'overkill'.

So, the Winchesters had tied Mr. Carpiak to a chair, a string of duct-tape over his mouth while Sam tore the place down with his ax.

"Don't you think this is a little overkill?" Dean asked (Y/n), who nodded glumly. "You said that to him before, didn't you?" She nodded again.

"Everybody's fine." Dean turned to the owner, not so sure about his own words, but feeling the need to say them anyway. "Nobody's gonna get hurt, okay?" Mr. Carpiak nodded, not wanting to piss the siblings off.

(Y/n) turned to Sam. "Hey, Sam? Drop the ax, this isn't going to work." Mr. Carpiak and Dean nodded, it was a good idea.

Sam shook his head and pointed the ax to where he was butchering the wall. "Something's got to be going on here. I intend to find out what."

"Place is torn up pretty good, dude, time to give it a rest." Dean tried, but was shot down quickly.

"NO! I'm gonna take it down to studs!" Sam went back to butchering the wall.

Dean chuckled nervously to the owner, who was yelling now. "Sammy, that's enough." He stood up and walked over to his brother. "Give me the ax."

(Y/n) widened her eyes at the exchange as her brothers battled for the ax. "Oh shit- DEAN!" Her shout for his name didn't work, as it only splattered blood on her and Mr. Carpiak's faces.

"Dean?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Drive safely now, Mr. Picket." The cashier smiled at the older man as he gave him his change.

Mr. Picket looked to the ground, muttering a 'yeah, yeah' as he passed by the Winchester brothers.

Cal sat at the diner bar, just like the last few times, reading his newspaper. "Can't stay unless you order something, Cal." Doris informed him with a smile. "You know the rules."

Cal dropped some change onto the counter, pushing it towards the waitress. "Some coffee." She nodded and took it, pouring some black coffee into a white cup.

The youngest Winchester was sitting at the booth they sat at each Tuesday, her head in her hands as she waited for her brothers.

Dean sat next to her, like he did all the other Tuesdays, grinned, then pointed at the menu. "Hey. Tuesday. Pig 'N A Poke." His smile faded when Sam pulled something from his pocket, slamming it down on the table, car keys that weren't Baby's. (Y/n) looked up, eyed the keys, then looked out back down at her hands. "What are those?"

"The old man's," Sam replied tiredly, pointing with his head to the window. Dean's mouth parted as he stared at his brother. "Trust me, you don't want him behind the wheel."

Doris arrived right on point, with her pen and pad in hand. "You guys ready?"

"Yes, we are," Dean's voice was hesitant as he eyed Sam. "I'll have the special, side of bacon, and a coffee."

"Hey, Doris," the waitress turned her attention to Sam. "What I'd like is for you to log in some more hours at the archery range. You're a terrible shot."

The waitress frowned, freezing the pen and paper. "How do you know-"

"Lucky guess," Sam replied with a nod and strained smile. Dean shrugged with a smile when Doris turned to him, frowning after she left when Sam's face fell once more. "Okay, so, you think you two are caught in some kind of what again?"

(Y/n) sighed, moving her face to look out the window. "Time loop." She sounded just like Sam, tired.

The oldest Winchester nodded, thinking about it for a moment. "Like 'Groundhog Day'?"

Sam shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Dean. There's no way to stop it..."

"Jeez, aren't you two grumpy," Dean mumbled.

The younger man scoffed. "Yeah, we are. You want to know why? Because this is the 100th Tuesday in a row we've been through, and it never stops. Ever. So, yeah, we're a little grumpy."

(Y/n) looked up. "'S been more than a hundred..."

"Hot sauce." Sam suddenly said, gaining Dean's attention once more.

"What?"

Doris arrived with the coffee and bottle of hot sauce, which tipped and fell over as she gave Dean his coffee. "Whoops!" Sam caught it, putting it on their table. "Crap. Thanks..." Doris looked at the siblings in shock, then left to attend to other people.

"Nice reflexes-"

"I knew it was gonna happen, Dean." Sam interrupted. "I know _everything_ that's gonna happen, as does (Y/n)." A thumb's up was their sister's response.

Dean scoffed, looking at the two as if they were crazy. "You guys don't know _everything_."

"Yeah, we do." Sam countered, ready to have this conversation again.

Dean scoffed/laughed again. "Yeah right." He said in unison with Sam.

"Nice guess." Dean frowned, his words matched Sam's.

"It wasn't a guess," Sam smiled lightly, then immediately frowned.

"Right, you're a mind reader." (Y/n) glanced up to look at the two, seeing this happen for the 10th time.

"Cut it out, Sam."

"Sam!"

The brothers leaned forward. "You think you're being funny, but you're being really, really childish."

"Sam Winchester wears makeup."

"Sam Winchester cries his way through sex."

"Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by the bed, and every morning, when he wakes up-"

(Y/n) slammed her hand down on the table, ignoring people's stares. "ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" They relaxed back into their seats. "Jesus Christ... you'd think for the tenth time you guys would stop."

Sam raised an eyebrow but was ready to keep going. "That's not all. Randy, the cashier?" The siblings turned to look at the cashier. "He's skimming from the register." He nodded to a man who was drinking chocolate milk. "Judge Meyers? At night, he puts on a furry bunny outfit." The judge spilled his milk, having heard that part of their conversation. "Over there," Sam nodded his head to the man who had been reading the newspaper. "That's Cal. He's gonna rob Tony the Mechanic on the way home."

"What's your point?" Dean asked Sam, but the question was for both his siblings.

(Y/n) looked up at her brother. "We've lived through every possible Tuesday, Dean. We've both tried everything to keep you from dying- Sam even tore down the Mystery Spot..." Sighing, her gaze turned back to the window. "No matter what we do, you die anyway, then we wake up and it's Tuesday again."


	13. Chapter 13

"The dog," The twins said in unison as they walked down the street, passing the barking golden retriever. Dean looked back with a small frown at it.

"There's got to be some way out of this," Dean told them, trying to lighten it up a bit into them not saying everything that's going to happen.

"'Where're my dang keys?'" They passed Mr. Picket, who was patting his clothing down, asking the same exact question.

"'Excuse me'." A woman bumped into Dean, saying those exact words after she passed them.

Dean pointed with his thumb at the woman, "she's kind of cute," laughing at his own words. (Y/n)'s upper lip twitched but did nothing else. "Hey," he held his hands out, stopping his siblings. "All the times we've walked down this street, I ever do this?" He jogged back to the woman that he had bumped into, asking for a flyer. "Excuse me, miss!"

The younger siblings shook their heads as he came back. "A hundred Tuesdays, you never bothered to check what she was holding in her hands?" They shrugged in response, faces falling when Dean held the flyer up. "This the guy who went missing?"

"Yeah," Sam said with furrowed eyebrows, asking himself why they didn't do that.

"That's his daughter back there." Dean gestured with his head to the woman. Sam took the flyer out of his brother's hands and sprinted after her while (Y/n) smiled, shaking her head at the change that could've happened a hundred Tuesdays ago. "For nerds, you two miss the biggest things."

The golden retriever was close again, this time barking at the two. Dean smiled and started to walk over, holding his hand out. "Hey, buddy. Somebody need a friend?"

-

To say Sam was surprised to wake up to Asia's _Heat Of The Moment_ playing had become an understatement. He eyed (Y/n), who mouthed 'dog' when he gave her a questioning look.

-

"So, the police report says Dexter Hasselback is a professor, but that's not all he is." Sam read from his computer.

Dean looked up from his food. "What is he?"

"I talked to his daughter, the guy's quite the journalist."

Low buzzing stopped (Y/n) from asking a question, luckily, her brothers didn't acknowledge it. Though a smile was forming on her face from the contact, it didn't reach its peak when the text was read. ' _I'm sorry_ '.

' _The hell does that mean_?'

"...He gets his kicks debunking them." Sam eyed his sister, who looked confused, but it wasn't directed toward the case. "I mean, he's already put four of these places out of business. Here," he turned the computer so it faced Dean and (Y/n).

"'Dexter Hasselback: Truth Warrior'?" Dean read aloud, frowning. "More like a pompous schmuck, if you ask me."

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, tell me about it. I mean, I've read everything the guy's ever written. He must have weighed a ton, he was so full of himself."

Ignoring the last bits of their conversation, (Y/n)'s eyes followed a man who was just leaving the diner, a gasp coming out of her mouth as they slid out of the booth.

Dean and Sam ignored it, too lost in laughing at the man. "It's funny, you know. I mean, this guy spends his whole life crapping on mystery spots and then he vanishes in one. It's kind of poetic, you know? Like-"

"Just deserts." (Y/n) finished for him, earning a questioning look from her brothers. "Sam, Dean, I think I know who we're dealing with." Deep down, she was angry, but the surface showed sadness... something Dean and Sam couldn't put a pin on as to why.

Her siblings gave her a strange look, but instead of telling them she put two-and-two together on her own, she pointed at where the man who had just left sat. "Guy has maple syrup for 100 Tuesdays then all the sudden has strawberry?" Sam frowned, realization hitting him like a brick.

"It's a free country," Dean replied with a raised eyebrow. "Man can't choose his own syrup, huh? What have we become?" He joked, no one found it funny but him.

Before Sam could reply, (Y/n) sprinted outside the diner, following the man who had just left. "Son of a bitch," Sam muttered, grabbing Dean to catch up to her, filling his brother in on who that man was.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam was disappointed and angry when the chorus of _Heat Of The Moment_ filled his ears. He rose out of bed, eyeing (Y/n) who looked about ready to cry.

"Rise and shine, Sammy!"

-

While Dean ate his food, Sam watched the man who had strawberry syrup the Tuesday before eat. (Y/n) kept her eyes away from him, trying to figure out what she would say when they confronted him.

"So, you guys think you're caught in some kind of _what_ again?" Dean asked, dropping his fork to stare at Sam, which was easier than staring at (Y/n) due to her being directly next to him.

Sam turned. "Eat your breakfast." He demanded, then turned back to watch the man, which made Dean raise his eyebrows then continue eating. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to get much from (Y/n).

The man who the Winchester siblings had been staring at rose from his seat at the bar, wiping his mouth with a napkin before leaving the diner.

Once the man was gone, Sam pulled out a paper bag and followed him out. (Y/n) harshly poked at Dean's side, meaning ' _get off your ass and follow Sam_ '. They slammed a twenty down on the table, then hurried after their brother.

Sam quickly caught up with the man, as he didn't make it too far away from the diner by the time the Winchester left. Pulling a bloodied wooden stake out of the paper bag, Sam grabbed the man's shoulder and pinned him against a metal railing. "Hey!" The man protested, shrinking when the tip of the stake met his neck.

The other Winchesters quickly approached the two, (Y/n)'s breath hitched in her throat while Dean just looked confused. The eldest looked back and forth between Sam in the man, not remembering their conversation from the previous Tuesday on who/what it was.

"I know who you are," Sam hissed at the man. "Or should I say 'what'?"

The man looked back and forth between the three beginning to shake as Sam continued to jab the stake into his throat. "OhmyGod. Please, don't kill me." His voice leaked desperation and fear as he looked back and forth between the stake and the siblings.

Dean looked at the man than his brother. "Uhh... Sam?"

"It took me and (Y/n) a hell of a long time, but we got it." (Y/n) crossed her arms and pressed her lips into a thin line. She was going to let Sam have the floor.

"What?" The man asked, exasperated.

Sam smiled, narrowing his eyes. "It's your M.O. That gave you away." Dean's eyes widened. "Going after pompous jerks, giving them their just deserts. Your kind loves that, don't they?"

Dean turned to look at the man, waiting for something that confirmed it- as he had died over a hundred times and not remembered much except what his siblings told him.

"Yeah, sure. Okay." The man looked down at the stake as it was pushed further into his neck, not quite breaking the skin yet. "Just put the stake down."

Seeing that the man didn't fit what Sam was saying, Dean lifted a hand to lower Sam's arm. "Sam, maybe you should-"

"NO! There's only one creature powerful enough to do what you're doing-" Sam started, looking back at the man. "Making reality out of nothing, sticking people in time loops." The last example was spat out, venom dripping from his tone. "You'd pretty much have to be a god. You'd have to be a _trickster_."

The man smiled nervously. "Mister, my name is Ed Coleman, my wife's name's Amelia. I-I got two kids! For crying out loud, _I sell ad space_!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Sam shouted lividly, pressing the stake further into his neck, not quite pricking the skin. "I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE! We've killed one of your kind before!"

The man's nervous expression slowly faded to a smile as his face morphed into one that the Winchester's never thought they'd see again. Slicked back dirty blonde hair, playful whiskey eyes, and a smirk crossing his lips. "Actually, bucko, you didn't." It was the trickster from Crawford Hall. It was the person (Y/n) had been trying to get in contact with for months.

' _Gabriel_.'


	15. Chapter 15

The Winchester brothers looked back and forth between one another, then to the trickster in Sam's hands. (Y/n) counted to ten in her head, trying to keep her anger at bay.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam breathed angrily. Dean raised his eyebrow, going over the whole 'time-loop' thing in his head.

The trickster, Gabriel, scoffed and laughed lightly. "You're kidding, right? You chuckleheads tried to kill me last time. Why wouldn't I do this?" Though he was talking to all three of them, there was a part of his words that didn't quite reach the youngest.

Dean licked his lips and nodded, anger bubbling up inside him. "And Hasselback, what about him?"

Gabriel's eyebrows lifted as he looked at Dean. "That putz? He said he didn't believe in wormholes," he turned to Sam and smiled. "So I dropped him in one," laughing at his own joke when finished. "Huh? Then you guys showed up. I made you the second you hit town."

"So this is fun for you?" The three turned to (Y/n), whose voice shook with anger and... betrayal? "Killing Dean over and over again?" Gabriel averted his eyes from her, a mask of guilt in them.

"One: Yes, it is fun." He admitted with a nod, quickly switching his demeanor back to 'The Trickster'. "And two: this is so not about killing Dean." He shook his head while clicking his tongue. "This joke is on the twins. Watching your brother die everyday. Forever." Oh how he wished (Y/n) didn't have to listen to this, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his soulmate.

Sam sucked in his breath. "You son of a bitch." He took a quick glance at his sister, who was turned away, her hands covering her head.

A strained smile made its way onto the trickster's lips. "How long will it take for you two to realize you can't save your brother... no matter what?" Dean's adam's apple bobbed up and down as he took it all in.

"Oh yeah?" Sam adjusted how he stood, a sick smile reaching his lips. "I kill you, this all ends now."

(Y/n)'s anger quickly dropped. The stake wouldn't kill Gabriel, but it sure would raise suspicion... Gabriel started to protest as the stake pierced his skin. "Okay- okay, look. I was just playing around." The weapon lowered a tad bit, still a few centimeters from his neck. "You can't take a joke. Fine. You're out of it. Tomorrow, you'll wake up, it'll be Wednesday." He looked back and forth between the three, indicating he was telling the truth with two words: "I swear."

Sam's lips curled into a snarl. "You're lying."

That only made the trickster frown. "If I am, you know where to find me- having pancakes at the diner."

The siblings looked at each other, taking in the idea. (Y/n) nodded, reaching for her twin's shoulder to lower the arm that held the stake, but her hand was shrugged off. "No. Easier to just kill you."

"Sam-" (Y/n) tried, but her response was ignored and shrugged off once more.

"Sorry, kiddo. Can't have that," Gabriel brought his hands up to their faces and snapped his fingers.

-

Sam's eyes shot open to Huey Lewis and The News' _Back In Time_ playing softly. He looked around in confusion before rising from bed, eyeing the motel room, his eyes finally landed on Dean, who was brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

"What, are you gonna sleep all day?" Dean asked impatiently. "(Y/n)'s outside, I think. Didn't see her when I woke up."

"No Asia?" The younger brother asked while throwing the covers off from his body. The gear in his mind sputtered to life as he began to fully wake, recalling the last Tuesday he experienced.

Dean sighed, walking out of the bathroom to face his brother. "Yeah, I know, this station sucks." Then he walked back into the bathroom, finishing his morning routine.

Sam turned to look at the radio-clock, gasping loudly when reading the date. "It's Wednesday!" He turned to grin. Finally!

"Yeah..." Dean walked back out, the toothbrush in his mouth. "Which usually comes after Tuesday." He proceeded to walk back into the bathroom, taking the brush out of his mouth. "Turn that thing off, will you?"

Sam scoffed at the command, the grin widening as he stood up to get ready. "What, are you kidding? This isn't the most beautiful song you've ever heard?"

The words and faces coming from his younger brother confused Dean more, and his comment forced a disgusted face on him. " _No_. Jeez, how many Tuesdays did you two have?"

Sam shrugged while putting on a button-up striped shirt. "I don't know, lost count." He paused when Dean was in front of him. "Hey, wait. What do you remember?"

"I remember you and (Y/n) were pretty whacked out of it yesterday, then I remember running into the trickster..." he trailed off, going through his mind for anything else. "But, no, that's about it."

Sam nodded, then continued buttoning up his shirt impatiently. "Alright, pack your stuff. Let's get the hell out of town, now."

Dean looked taken-aback. "No breakfast?"

"No breakfast."


	16. Chapter 16

Dean looked through the trunk of his Impala quietly, taking out a few weapons and putting them into a duffle bag. His mind drifted to what his siblings had been put through. Sam was straight up angry in the end while (Y/n)... well, he couldn't tell what she was feeling at the time. A voice in the back of his mind went back to what had happened at Crawford Hall, the discomfort and pain that went through his sister's eyes when she was around the trickster. But, the other part of his mind pushed it away- at least they had figured the case out... turning out to not really be a case.

Footsteps approached after Dean slammed his car's trunk shut. "Are you sure we should just let the trickster go?" Dean froze when he turned around to face a man who held a gun, pointed directly at the Winchester.

"Give me your wallet," the man's hand shook as he nervously shot out his demand.

Dean slowly lifted his hands, eyeing the man and the gun. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, buddy. Just relax." His siblings lived through too many Tuesdays, he'd be damned if they had to deal with yet another death.

"I am relaxed!" The man's voice rose as he began to shake harder.

"Okay, alright," Dean nodded, his green eyes now looking into the man's. "Nobody wants this to end the wrong way. Let's talk about it a sec."

-

(Y/n) was standing outside the diner, legs crossed over one another as she leaned on the building. Her phone was in one hand while the other crossed under her arm. There was a voicemail that had been highlighted for the past ten minutes, one that she wasn't yet ready to hear. The whole situation she had been put through was still sewing its way into her head, stitching everything together.

A gunshot snapped her head from her phone, a frown reached her lips at the sound. Quickly pocketing her cellular device, (Y/n) broke into a sprint, racing back to her motel.

But she was much too late when she reached the parking lot. Sam was holding a limp Dean in his arms, trying to shake him awake while closing his eyes.

"Sam!" She ran over to her brothers, taking Dean into her own to see what had happened. A gunshot wound leaked crimson on her brother's chest. "No..."

Sam opened his eyes, staring down at his brother and sister. "We're supposed to wake up," he breathed, tears forming in his eyes. (Y/n) moved so she was right next to Sam, crying into his shoulder at the new loss of their brother, except this time, he wasn't going to wake up.

Dean Winchester was truly gone.

_-Six Months Later-_

After the eldest Winchester had passed, (Y/n) and Sam grew apart. Sam was hunting like it was nobody's business, and it scared his twin. He grew angry when (Y/n) told him to take a break, or not bother looking for the trickster- which he had been doing on the side. Soon enough, she couldn't take it anymore, and left Sam to do things on his own.

The voicemail (Y/n) had avoided reading was still unread six months after it was sent. A few texts were added but stopped being sent after two weeks of her not responding. How could she talk to him? Dean's dead, _and it's his fault._

She went back to Bobby's, only to lock herself in the spare room she could call her own and answer calls to people who needed help on their hunts-- regarding information only. The only time she walked down the steps was to get coffee, food, or a book that had information she did not have herself.

After his sister left him, Sam became a hunting machine. He took care of each hunt on his own, getting his information off the web and the weapons from the trunk of Baby. Bobby sent him multiple voicemails throughout the months of them not talking, asking for Sam to call him back- and talk to (Y/n), who he had called a walking zombie.

Each motel Sam went to, he put up pictures and articles involving the trickster from the Mystery Spot as well as any information on the pagan gods. It had become an obsession, to which Bobby had hoped he didn't have over the months. The last two voicemails from Bobby showed that he was concerned.

_"Sam? Bobby again. Look, I'm worried about you- and I'm sure if (Y/n) could talk, she'd say the same. Just tell me you're not sitting alone somewhere, obsessing over this damn trickster. Call me, Sam. We can find it together, and I'll bring (Y/n) along, whatever you two are 'fighting' about needs to be over. No man should take something like this on alone. You hear me? By the way, that vampire nest in Austin- hell of a job."_

_"Sam? It's Bobby. I found him."_

-

At the beginning of month six, (Y/n) felt it was time to hear the voicemail. Each day that passed with her looking at it made her feel queasy and guilty. Sometimes, she'd freak out for no reason- like not listening to it was slowly killing her.

It was five in the morning when a nightmare woke her from sleep, Dean and Sam both dying in this one. They didn't happen too often, but when they did, it hurt her the most.

(Y/n) switched on her nightstand lamp and eyed her phone warily. Part of her told her to leave it alone, while another screamed that whatever feelings she had been feeling for the past six months would slowly go away.

" _(Y/n), this is Gabriel. This is going to be a hell of a message, as there's a lot to say._

" _My intention wasn't to cause you physical or emotional pain, you have to understand that. When I started to replay Tuesday for Sam, I tried to make it so you wouldn't remember either, which I know sounds bad now that I'm saying it... but you're immune to whatever I throw at you, as you could tell by remembering all the loops you went through._

_"I figured that by now you would understand that you can't save Dean. Going to Hell for him is inevitable, as is death in general... except when it comes to you Winchesters. You three always find a way to break the rules." He laughed lightly as his own joke, bringing a little light to the message. "I don't expect you to forgive me any time soon, (Y/n). You had to watch your brother die over and over again... and now, he's not coming back._

" _There's a lesson to this one, I know deep down that you've accepted Dean going to Hell, don't try and tell me different. But Sam-- he's a different story. This is no joke, but it's on him... this version is on him." Gabriel sucked in his breath. "Try to keep Sam from killing himself from non-stop hunting, okay? I'll see you when you're ready._ "

(Y/n) removed the phone from her ear, a rogue tear escaping right afterward. She should've read this as soon as her soulmate sent it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are not in the scene with Sam and Dean, Gabriel is referred to as 'the trickster' because they don't know that he's an archangel.

The trickster's supposed location was where that case had started: the Mystery Spot. Sam had no room to think over as to why it was that way, all that mattered was that the pagan god could be there.

Bobby was sitting at the edge of a circle, finishing the last bit of a ritual when Sam arrived.

He turned around then stood up with a relieved sigh, hugging the giant. "It's good to see you, boy." Sam didn't hug back, he only stared at what Bobby had been doing.

"What're we doing here, Bobby," Sam asked tonelessly.

The hunter let go of Sam, patting his upper arms a bit. "This is the last place, for sure, the trickster worked his magic."

"So?"

Bobby raised his eyebrows. "So, if you want this thing, I found a summoning ritual." He gestured to what he had been doing. "Bring the trickster here."

Sam eyed the ritual. "What do we need?"

"Blood."

"How much blood?" His dull multi-colored eyes bore on Bobby's.

Bobby sighed and gestured to the ritual with his head. "Ritual says near a gallon. It's gotta be fresh, too."

Sam took a moment to process the words, his eyebrows lowering while doing so. "Meaning we have to bleed a person dry."

"And it's got to be tonight," Bobby finished with a nod. "Or not for another 50 years."

Sam's adam's apple bobbed up and down as he nodded. "Then let's go get some." He walked towards the exit, stopping when Bobby didn't follow, confused as to why the other hunter wasn't going.

"You break my heart, kid," Bobby whispered, shaking his head with closed eyes.

The Winchester cocked his head to the side. "What?" His tone was mixed with confusion and the smallest bit of anger, but the negative emotion wasn't clear enough to be heard.

"I'm not gonna let you murder an innocent man," Bobby replied, still shaking his head.

"Then why'd you bring me here?"

Bobby looked taken aback. "Why? 'Cause it was the only way you'd see me! 'Cause I'm trying to knock some sense into you!" He started to move forward, his face inches from Sam's. "Because I thought you'd back down from killing a man!" His voice had risen to a shout. "If your siblings were here, they'd be saying the same thing!"

"Well you guys thought wrong," Sam replied lowly. "Leave the stuff. I'll do it myself."

The other hunter shook his head, not moving. "I told you, I'm not gonna let you kill anyone."

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS WHAT I DO!" Sam shouted back, finally reaching the point of pure anger. "NOT YOURS AND NOT (Y/N)'S!"

Bobby licked his lips and nodded, reaching down into a leather duffel bag he had brought, pulling out a knife. "You want your brother back so bad," he pointed the knife at Sam, "fine."

Sam looked between the knife and Bobby, his anger switching back to confusion. "What are you talking about?

"Better me than a civilian." He answered, giving Sam the knife.

The Winchester blinked then looked at the knife. "You're crazy, Bobby. I'm not killing you."

"Oh. Now I'm the crazy one," Bobby snapped back sarcastically. "Look, Sam... I'm old, I'm coming near the end of my trail. But you can keep fighting, saving folk... but you need your brother and your sister. So let me give him back to you, then you three can get back together."

"Bobby..." Sam started, his voice beginning to break. He didn't want his friend to go... not now, and not like this.

"You, (Y/n), and Dean..." Bobby interrupted, wanting to continue. "You guys are the closest thing I have to family. I want to do this." He pushed the knife further out, still waiting for Sam to take it.

Finally giving up, Sam nodded and took the knife in   
his hand. "Okay."

"Good." Bobby nodded back, gulped, then turned around and got on his knees. "Just make it quick." He waited for a moment, not feeling the pain. "Do it, son."

Sam nodded, pulling a bloodied wooden stake out of his jacket. "Okay, Bobby. But you want to know why?" He kneeled and grabbed his friend's body, making sure he didn't move while the stake went into his heart. "Because you're not Bobby."

He let go of his 'friend's' body, watching him grow limp as he face-planted onto the cold floor. Sam frowned when the body didn't fade. "Bobby?" His voice started to crack as he stared. "Bobby." His breathing grew harsh. "Bobby!"

-

" _BOBBY_!" (Y/n) raced down the steps, a backpack over her shoulders, and a worried expression on her face. Her voice was hoarse from not yelling or talking in general, but the other hunter caught it as soon as it came out.

Bobby dropped the book he was reading and stood up. "(Y/n)? What's wrong?" He watched her open and close drawers in the kitchen at an inhuman speed. "Kid, what're you looking for?"  
  
(Y/n) whipped her head around, holding up a keychain that had motorcycle keys attached at the bottom. "Got 'em." Rushing to do the door, she stopped before turning the handle. "Do you know where Sam is? Or w-where he last was?"

"Vampire nest in Austin was his last hunt that I heard about," Bobby replied, very confused. "Why do you-" But she was gone before he could finish her sentence.

There was no telling (Y/n) would find her twin brother before he did something stupid. Hell, she would have to drive for an insane amount of hours straight to get close to his location.

But there was no time for that, Sam could be doing something really stupid and she wouldn't even know.


	18. Chapter 18

Bobby's body faded into nothing, the stake spinning around before fully dropping to the floor. Sam frowned when it started to shake, his head whipped around as the stake flew through the air, meeting the left hand of who he had been searching for.

The trickster grinned. "You're right. I was just screwing with you. Pretty good though, Sam. Smart." He raised the stake at each compliment. "Let me tell ya, whoever said Dean was the dysfunctional one has never seen _you_ with a sharp object in your hands." He started to laugh, looking down at the bloodied stake. "Holy ' _Full Metal Jacket_ '!"

Sam's face turned sad at the mention of his brother. "Bring him back," he begged quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

The trickster looked up from the stake, making a confused face. "Who? Dean?" Sam barely nodded, making the trickster shake his head. "Didn't my girl send you and (Y/n) the flowers? Dean's dead. He ain't coming back. His soul's downstairs doing the 'Hellfire Rumba' as we speak."

"Just take us back to that Tuesday- or Wednesday, when it all started, please," Sam begged once more, using his Puppy Dog Eyes™ the best he could, which were beginning to fill with tears. "We won't come after you, I swear."

The trickster frowned, raising an eyebrow. "You swear?" He repeated, not believing that.

"Yes."

"I don't know," he rolled his eyes, staring at the ceiling for a second, going over the thought. "Even if I could..."

"You can!"

The trickster paused, facing Sam with a nod. "True. But that don't mean I should." His voice grew low, ignoring Sam's once more sad look. "Sam, there's a lesson here that I've been trying to drill into that," he lifted the stake, circling it around the Winchester's figure, "freakish, cro-magnon skull of yours." He dropped the stake back to his side. "Hell, (Y/n)'s already learned it!"

Sam scoffed, shaking his head. "Lesson? What lesson?" His face hardened at the mention of his twin and the trickster being in contact with her. "And how would (Y/n) have known this? I haven't seen her for almost six months!"

"This obsession to save Dean!" The trickster took a few steps towards Sam. "The way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other- nothing good comes out of it- especially for (Y/n) who watches you two do it over and over again! In the end, there's just blood and pain." He stopped when he was inches from Sam's face. "Dean's your weakness- (Y/n)'s your weakness." His tone was almost a growl at the mention of the youngest Winchester. "The bad guys know it too. They're gonna be the death of you, Sam." He stepped away and shrugged. "Sometimes, you just gotta let people go."

"He's our brother..." Sam whispered, starting to shake.

The trickster nodded, tossing the stake back and forth between his hands. "Yep," he popped the 'p'. "And like it or not, this is what life's gonna be without him."

Sam gulped. "Please. Just... I haven't talked to (Y/n) since this started, I pushed her away and scared her-" a tear trickled down his cheek. "I-I can't keep going like this without her... without _them_."

The trickster sighed, dropping his head. He bit down on his lip, thinking about what Sam meant when he scared his twin. "I swear, it's like talking to a brick wall." His expression no longer showed the pain of how the youngest Winchester had been. "Okay, look- this all stopped being fun months ago." His hands raised in 'surrender', though it was more of a shrug. "You're Travis Bickle in a skirt, pal. I'm over it."

"Meaning what?" Sam asked, following the trickster's figure to the exit.

The trickster stopped and turned around. "Meaning that's for me to know, and you to find out." He smiled one last time, then snapped his fingers.


	19. Chapter 19

Huey Lewis and The News' _Back In Time_ woke Sam up once more. Confusion was written on his face at first, so he looked around for extra measures, his eyes finally falling on his brother.

"What, are you gonna sleep all day? (Y/n) said she's headed for a little walk, wanting to clear her head or something like that," Dean said, removing his toothbrush from his mouth to speak. Sam frowned, his eyebrows unfurrowing as Dean stepped forward, looking at the clock-radio. "I know. No Asia. This station sucks."

Sam looked down at the clock-radio, seeing that it said _'Wednesday'_ once more. "It's Wednesday," he said, breathing quietly, lips quirking upward.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, which usually follows Tuesday," he made a chopping motion with his toothbrush. "Turn that thing off," he turned back around to finish brushing but was stopped when Sam engulfed him into a hug. The older Winchester raised both his eyebrows, (Y/n) had done the same earlier, shedding a few tears in the process. "Dude, how many Tuesdays did you guys have?"

"Enough," Sam replied quickly, pulling away for a moment. "Wait, what do you remember?"

"I remember you and (Y/n) were pretty whacked out yesterday," Dean said softly. "I remember catching up with the trickster, and that's about it."

Sam nodded, taking it all in, slightly thankful that he didn't know about his conversation with the pagan god. "Let's go." He had noticed (Y/n)'s backpack on the side, which was zipped up and ready to go.

"No breakfast?" Dean asked, making Sam chuckle softly.

"No breakfast."

Dean shrugged. "Alright, I'll pack the car-" he started to go to the sink, only to be dragged back to his last spot by Sam.

The younger Winchester shook his head. "You're not going anywhere alone."

"It's the parking lot, Sam," Dean countered sarcastically. His sass faded when Sam closed his eyes, nodding.

"Just trust me."

-

Waking up on her second Wednesday freaked (Y/n) out a bit, it almost drew her into an attack at the thought of having to see her brother dying once more. But it faded a little when a part of her brain told her this was very real, and Dean wouldn't die anymore.

The youngest Winchester quickly got dressed, leaving a note to her brothers that she would be taking a walk to clear her head, which was a partial truth, missing out the fact she was headed for the diner.

"You're out here early, hun," Doris commented which made (Y/n) laugh. "Can I get you a coffee? Or maybe something else with caffeine?"

(Y/n) smiled. "Two coffees, please. With some sugar packets and creamer, a little bit more than usual, I'm meeting up with someone." The waitress nodded with a ' _You got it, hun_ ,' then left to fulfill the order

Shortly after she had woken up, (Y/n) sent a text to the archangel, asking him to meet up with her at the diner- not dressed as someone else. A promise of her brothers not accompanying her was added quickly, though it was a tad obvious she would be by herself.

"It's a little early for you to be awake, cupcake. What's the occasion?" Gabriel was leaning against the booth, crossing his arms with a goofy smile on his lips.

The Winchester laughed lightly. "A discussion that very much needs to be had, that's all. And I'm sure that in an hour or two, Sam and Dean will be ready to hit the road again."

Gabriel nodded and slid into the booth across from his soulmate. "Well then, we have plenty of time to talk about whatever you need to talk about."

Doris arrived with the two coffees as well as a plate full of creamer and mountain of sugar packets. "Here you go." A widened smile was on her face as she eyed Gabriel. "Can I get you anything else?"

"I see some chocolate chip pancakes on the menu, I think I'm going to try that," the waitress nodded and clicked her pen. "Keep the whipped cream on top of it too." Doris left once more after filling out his order. "Right then... let's get down to business."

(Y/n) couldn't help but add an extra line to that: "To defeat the Huns?" The archangel snorted, then gestured for her to continue. "So... second Wednesday, and Dean hasn't died yet-- why bring us back to this time?"

Her soulmate scratched his chin, suddenly remembering that she hadn't been there at his and Sam's exchange. "Spoke to Sam. This whole thing was to teach you two that Dean going to Hell is inevitable, which you know by now," (Y/n) nodded. "But he mentioned that you two had a falling out... that he was bad to you and scared you. What happened?"

"Sam's always had a bit of a temper, and I would tell him to take a break, or leave hunting you alone--" She rubbed her temples as the memories of her and Sam's exchanges shot up. "His temper's always been a bit of a fright for me, I hate seeing my brothers like that. So, I left him and went to Bobby's... Sam never threw a punch though, we parted ways before that could happen."

Doris was back once more with Gabriel's meal and some forks, she apologized for interrupting their conversation then left again.

"I have a bigger question for you, not that Dean dying over a hundred times isn't a huge problem." (Y/n) sucked in her breath and took a quick sip of her coffee. "It's about us being soulmates. After you revealed your identity and who we're supposed to be, I've had these strange feelings of longing and it hurt a lot when you wouldn't answer, or when I didn't read that voicemail for six months. What's the deal with that?"

Gabriel took a few bites of his pancakes, putting the correct thought together to form a good answer. "As for any soulmate bond that Dad created, there are stages to it. It's a little bigger than a regular bond for angels- especially archangels." He cleared his throat, whisky eyes trailing to the window. "There's the weak stage, which is created through physical contact. AKA, what we have, it started up when we made that pinky promise to not give out information on our bond."

(Y/n)'s nose twitched and her brows furrowed. "And you didn't feel the need to mention that to me?" Whiskey eyes met hers, a tad guilty. "If we have a weak bond, what's the whole... description for it?"

The pancakes were pushed aside, half done, they would be finished later. "Um... it's really not much. We need to be around each other every so often, hearing each other's voice helps a little, but it isn't the same as a physical meeting. What you experienced through those six months was a sort of consequence. I assure you that what I felt during those months was ten times worse as what you went through." Looking down at the table, Gabriel sighed. "I didn't want to face you, because I was afraid of your reaction- how angry you'd be. But... It's hard for us to be mad at each other, and it's just the thing with our bond.

"The next stage of our bond is called 'the moderate stage' which is what regular angels usually end with. Um... the way we move towards it is extremely cheesy, I don't know what Dad was on- but..." a faint smile reached his lips. "A kiss."

An awkward silence fell, but a smile slowly formed on (Y/n)'s lips. "You're right, that is cheesy." She laughed softly, then gestured for him to continue. "Sorry, keep going."

Gabriel pulled the plate back in front of him and took a quick bite, smearing a bit of whipped cream on his chin. "Well, the big thing with having a moderate bond is kind of serious in our bit: There's a time limit to us seeing each other... every ten days we need to meet and have physical contact as well as... kissing." His face scrunched up, there was no way he could make this sound any more childish. "And, uh, you'll start to feel sick if we go past the limit, and I'd start to... well... it's... I wouldn't be as polite as I am now- and I'd do everything in my power to make sure I see you-- and if anyone were to stand in the way... well..."

(Y/n) frowned. "You could end up killing them, wouldn't you?" He nodded, trailing his eyes away from his soulmate. "Shit... Sam and Dean would be _pissed_." Pausing, realization crossed her face. "That's why it would be really serious for us to have, a huge problem, because Sam and Dean..."

"Yep," Gabriel finished, attempting to pop the 'p', but nearly spit out the food in his mouth. "Dumb and Dumber would need to know at that point." He took a long sip of his coffee, ready to talk about the last stage. Simple name: 'the full bond'.

"This bond is achieved through sex," (Y/n) choked on her coffee, throwing herself into a coughing fit. "Yeah, I know." He took a sip of his own drink, then set it down, looking at his soulmate with a serious expression. "This bond causes our time limit to slam down to five days tops, and physical contact would be needed basically the entire time. If not, you could face near death- maybe go into a coma... but I'd be by your side as soon as possible, or, once again, I'd go on a rampage to see you and bring you back to normal." Pausing, Gabriel remembered a very important detail from all three bonds, as well as a smaller one. "Oh, and, you can't die unless I die. I think I've said that before. You heal kind of like how I heal, and you get hurt when I get hurt. It's pretty simple now that I've gone over it.

"One more thing about the 'moderate bond' is that you would be able to see my wings, as well as my true form. So, if we're still keeping it a secret from your brothers by then- you need to be careful on how you act around me, or they'd obviously figure it out on their own."

It took (Y/n) a few minutes to process all the information. "Wow." The only word to describe what she just listened to. "That's... that's a lot." Gabriel hummed in response, waiting for anything more. "Now that you've explained everything to me, does that mean that you're going to see me more often?" There was hope lacing her voice, all the icky emotions and feelings left when Gabriel was revealed to be behind the 'Mystery Spot' fiasco, even if he had killed Dean over and over again to prove a point.

The archangel nodded, smiling a bit. "I'll try my damnedest to do so. Just make sure you're out of the way of your brothers when calling me, which I will do when I can."

That was enough for (Y/n). "Thank you, Gabriel." Her phone buzzing interrupted any further conversation, a message from Dean to " _Get your ass back to the motel, we're leaving_.' "Ah, duty calls. See you soon, Gabe." She placed a twenty on the table, paying for the meal.

Once his soulmate left, Gabriel looked out the window, watching her leave. 'Soon' was going to be hard for him. Because he was still struggling over the fact that he had someone who was destined to love and care for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book Three: 'Changing Channels' is on my profile!


End file.
